Tidus where are you!
by Edwards1TrueLove
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are finaly together and happy until everything goes wrong...Tidus dissapears and the worst person has him...Seymour!
1. Tidus capturedYuna's Love

Hey!i hope yall enjoy this chapter!  
disclamier:i dont own final fantasyX!

* * *

Ch.1 Tidus captured/Yuna's love!

Tidus in his overall outfit&yellow boots,&also whereing his necklace with the brotherhood sword decided to talk to Yuna.As they were talking Tidus noticed how beautiful she was with her white top, and skirt which was purple with a beautiful floral design at the bottom.Her yellow bow around her waist was tied perfectly,and she had on her arm garment and a necklace that looked like bells.Also she had her staff with her.While he was admiring her beauty he relized he hadn't been paying any attention to what Yuna had been saying.

"Maybe if I nod she'll think I'm listening to her,"he thought.Tidus nodded.

"Yea that did it.I better start listening from now on,"Tidus thought smiling.

Soon they finished their conversations.

"Yuna,I'm going to see if I can find Wakka,"Tidus sayed.

"Ok,be careful,"Yuna exclaimed,"You know he might be in the village of Besaid just down there."

"Alright,thanks,"Tidus replied smiling.

After a while Lulu decided that she wanted to ask Yuna something.She walked up to Yuna wearing her normal black dress and holding her moggle.

"Yuna have you seen Wakka?"Lulu asked sounding worried.

"I'm right here Lu"Wakka said coming up behind her.Yuna had a confused look on her face.

"Then where's Tidus?I thought he was with you?"Yuna said.

"Haven't seen him all day."Wakka said.Right on que they heard Tidus's whistle,but they were to late.

"Hey!Look at what I found,"Wakka said,"It looks like a sphere,ya.

"Of course it's a sphere,what else would it be,"Lulu said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Wakka just laughted and put a hand behind the back of his head.Yuna then took the sphere from him.And she turned it on.She saw Seymour in the picture,which he was wearing his blue kamono with the green bow around it.

"I have captured Tidus&am holding him aginst his will.If you ever want to see him again you will marry me and be my wife forever,"Seymour said with anger in his voice.

Yuna then shriks and gets chills at the thought of ever haveing to marry him.

With TIDUS

* * *

Tidus is just now waking up and discovers he is in a cage like a bird.At first all he saw was 4 clutzy al-behd all with green hair.And then Seymour appears.

Tidus just gasps and screams"Let me go!".

"NEVER..."Seymour said scowling staring hard into Tidus's eyes while Tidus stared back with furry causing Seymour to snicker as the other al-behd join in.

"SHUT UP!"Semour scolded them in annoyance walking away from them.

BACK 2 YUNA

* * *

"I will find Tidus...very soon and I will go to any extent to find him!"Yuna says as she trys not to worry.

"We will never find Tidus I dont care how much you belive we will...we wont."said Lulu negatively.

Yuna then screams"Dont sy that...I love him!And we will find him."

Yuna then goes visit her fathers spirt.

"Father,please tell me what to do...I need you"Yuna says while trying not to cry.

"Yuna,you need to follow your heart and always belive in your self.Never give up!"he tells her.

And at that very moment her fathers statue begins to glow.Then a aeon appears.Yuna just looks at hers father statue in confusion.

"It is a gift...with my faith.The aeons name is Luna"Braska(Yuna's father)says as he fades away.

Luna has brown hair,blue eyes and wearing a short lime green Kamono.She has angel wings and her power is to make very powerful earthqukes to kill the enemy.

At that very moment Yuna begins to cry.

Rikku which was wearing a orange shirt,green skirt,and white boots with feathers on them.Came running up to Yuna.

"Are you ok,Yunnie!"Rikku said sounding worried.

Yuna just nodded and pulled her self together and said"Lets go!"

They decided to take the pilgrimage path.

"so now I guess we gotta travel alot now?"Rikku asked sounding puzzeled.

Everyone just moned in pain.

* * *

I hope yall liked it!please review...thanks for reading!hope to update asap! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! im sorry it took soo long 2 update!i've had a lot 2 do latly!hope u like it!

* * *

Ch.2 Kilika

"Gosh...I never thought it took this long to get to the beach!"complianed Rikku.

"Chill Rikku we're there."Yuna said

."Oh my gosh!Whats that!"screamed Wakka.

"it's an eartheater...you idiot."Lulu said as she yawned of boredom.As they fight it Yuna decides to summon Luna.

"Please,help us."Yuna said to the aeon.As Luna appears everyone stops what thier doing and stares at her grace and beauty.yuna uswes her overdrive right away,it's called earthbreaker.It kills the eartheater instantly.

Then wakka breaks the scilence in yelling"That was awsome!Do it again,ya!"Lulu just shakes her head in embarassment.

"Where did that aeon come from,Yuna"Lulu asked.

"My fathers faith."Yuna replied.

"Wow!That really cool.Now its like your fathers always with you."Wakka said as he put his hand behind his head.

"well...lets go,already...the S.S.Liki is here,"Rikku said sounding impaitient.

* * *

With Tidus

"I guess I'll tell You my evil plans now."Seymour said sounding bored.

"Well...I'm waiting!"said Tidus Getting mad.

"I plan to get Yuna to marry me in exchange for you being alive...if that fales i guess I'll have to kill you."Seymour said with that evil smile on his face.

"Your nuts...that will never happen"Tidus said as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We'll just see about that."Seymour said in laugther

* * *

.

With Yuna

"Guys...I see Kilika!"Rikku said with excitment.

"Um...do yall think its ok if we stay a night at the inn?"Yuna asked.

"Sure"they all replyed."Ok,Lulu you get the rooms."Yuna said as if she was comanding.Lulu just gave her an evil glare.

"We need 2 rooms"Lulu told the receptionest.

"Ok...that will be 400gil."the receptionest replied.

"Ok...her you go."Lulu said as she handed her the money.

"Thank you and good night.Your rooms are down the hall to the left."the receptionest said.

"Lulu and Wakka will share a room(Lulu blushed)and me and Yunnie will.Is that ok with you Yuna?"Rikku said.

"Sure,"Yuna said.They all fell fast asleep.

"Yunnie you ok!"Rikku asked as she worried.

"Yea...it was just a dream"Yuna replied as she was gasping for air.

"What about?"Rikku said being noise.

"Me and Seymour,we were married and we had 3 kids...and Tidus he was well...dead."Yuna replied.

"That's what you call a nightmare.Well forget that that will never happen.Go back to sleep."Rikku said as she tried to comfort Yuna.

"Ok,everyone lets go we have to go by the temple soo i can pray for the faith.

"Yuna said as she comanded them.

"I hope it doesn't take long to get there."Rikku said with exastion.

"Um...are you blind we're here?"Wakka asked.

"Oui Pemo(al-behd for "you big meany)"Rikku said aqs she snapped back.

As they got into a fist fight...Lulu said"ok...you to break it up!"They then stop because they wre afraid of her.

"ok,Yuna you go on in the temple...we'll wait out here."Lulu said.

* * *

(About 2 Hours Later)

"Ok...We will stay 1 more night at the inn...im exasted."Yuna said as she came out of the temple.As they headed for the inn they saw Clasko.

"Lady Yuna it's good to see you!"Clasko exclaimed.

"So how hve you been?"Yuna asked.

"Good...now i raise chocoboos."he replied.

"Wow!thats great"Rikku butted in.

"Well i got to go...bye"Clasko said in a hurry.

"Bye!"replied everyone.They then went to their rooms and fell right to sleep.

"Wow!I sleep great!"Yuna exclaimed.

"Thats good"Rikku replied.

"Lets go wake Lulu and Wakka,then lets go."Yuna said being bossy again.

"Their alredy outside."Rikku replied.

"Ok lets go out side."Yuna said as she fixed her hair.

"Lulu...Wakka...Lets go"Yuna said.

"Ok lets go"Rikku said as she ran to the boat.

* * *

Hey!I hope you liked my new chapter.Please review!Thanks for reading.I hope to update asap:D 


	3. Sorry!

Hey everybody! im sooooo sorry I haven't updated in like 4ever!! Ive been grounded! but ill get my next chap up in like 2 days!!sooo please read it!!thankz…Bye!


End file.
